The Awakening
by rolaterboys
Summary: At a time when Paris no longer needed them, when the fighting was over, and the people didn't want them anymore. Ladybug was flooded with relief while Chat was flooded with mental turmoil, unable to bare with not being praised every day, unable to live without the glory, Chat finds a feeling better than being loved... Being feared
1. Chapter 1

_Jealousy: The state and or feeling of being jealous._

Adrien's alarm clock beeped on his side table, he smacked the snooze button and yawned, stretching his arms. He stepped out of bed and paced to his bathroom. When he stepped inside Adrien did his daily duties refusing to look in the mirror, he was sixteen now, a normal teenager would still have parents around them as a vice, not Adrien. Gabriel was in jail, and Adrien hoped he stayed there. Gabriel was Hawkmoth, Gabriel was Hawkmoth. Adrien still had to realize these words for the past six months. He walked the halls of the Agreste manor to the kitchen. Nathalie was gone, his body guard was gone, Plagg... Was gone.

Plagg refused to acknowledge Adrien ever since Adrien started to change, while Adrien thought Plagg hated him Plagg was worried. Adrien had always been there for Plagg when he was still Chat, ever since the city wide petition to keep Ladybug and Chat Noir off the streets until, "further notice" Adrien had begun to change. All the people that he thought cared about him, avoided him now, thinking the calm soft spoken Adrien with the innocent and friendly demeanor was gone, and they were right. These days Adrien was brittle and temperamental, annoyed that the citizens of France could be so horrible to himself and Ladybug after Ladybug and Chat had saved them day after day from Akuma after Akuma. Adrien ate in silence watching the news, there was a story about how a young couple was designing clothes for the poor in Paris to be able to have something fun yet warm to wear, Adrien watched half intently half in boredom.

Two familiar faces appeared on the screen, it was Marinette and Nathaniel. Adrien turned up the volume on the TV, after all it was his former class mates. Adrien chuckled and sang to himself in a joking manner.

"Heh, the lonely tomato finally got a girlfriend." Adrien swayed his head mockingly, but he stopped the song after he started thinking about Marinette. Adrien had always felt a fondness for Marinette, she was a sweet and pretty girl that Adrien found out recently had liked him. He continued to watch the program he felt a slowly growing feeling of jealousy. He found himself gripping the glass of orange juice tighter as Marinette stated on how her and Nathaniel bonded over their love for helping people, than she turned to Nathaniel and looked into his eyes.

"I wasn't sure at first, but I think I have found my one and true LOVE." Adrien seethed, hearing that word and as Nathanael and Marinette shared a kiss on TV Adrien hurled his glass of juice towards the TV, the glass smashed on a coffee table just short of the TV which sent medium and small shards of sharp glass scattering around the room. It also coated the coffee table in a sticky and orange mess. Adrien started yelling to no one in particular. In a fit of madness and jealousy he flipped said coffee table, a vein bulging in his head as glass shards went into his hands and he hefted the table over, smashing glass vases that had originally been resting peacefully on a set of books. Adrien panted, hitting his chest and spoke wildly with an insane and angry look in his eye.

"I loved someone once... And guess what," He said a tone of sadness and desperation in his voice, "Because of people like Marinette and Nathanael, I can't see my love ever again!" He yelled to his ceiling than he punched the TV, his hand went through the soft plastic but was impaled and shocked by the glass and circuits inside, he withdrew his now bloody hand and growled, he started yelling at the top of his lungs.

"PLAGG, PLAGG!" The kwami was under the marble structure of the house in a little hideaway where he had been staying for a little over two weeks, he heard Adrien's words of summoning and sighed, Adrien still donned the Miraculous and Plagg had to follow his orders, he sighed sadly and shook his head, was this how Nooroo felt? Plagg thought to himself as he swished into Adrien's view and crossed his arms.

"What do you need Adrien?" Plagg said coldly, Adrien was running his hand under water to wash the blood off, he watched the blood mix with the water making a brownish red mix swirling down his sinks drain. When he squeezed his hand it hurt like multiple little knives stabbing him, but Adrien ignored the pain, if he didn't ignore the pain the voice would always taunt him.

"Plagg, we're going to transform and I'm going to find Ladybug." Adrien said sternly, a wild look in his eye that made Adrien smile but it filled Plagg with uncertainty. Normally Plagg would be the one to egg Adrien on to do something strange or childish, Adrien was busy bandaging his hand with tape as Plagg voiced his concern.

"Adrien... I don't think you're stable enough to transform right now... Your mental state... It affects the transformation." Plagg was going to say more but Adrien shushed him. There was no resisting the holder, Plagg, Tikki, especially Nooroo knew that. Plagg wanted to voice more concern, he had been Adrien doing weird things recently, pacing the manor, talking to himself. Talking to SOMEONE even though he and Plagg were the only people in the house.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien yelled authoritavely, Plagg hurled into the Miraculous and Adrien transformed, something was off, Adrien's normal transformation was a smooth glide across his skin, it was actually fun. This time, the suit dug into him a bit, it chafed a bit at his legs and arms, Adrien tossed this feeling aside as him just not used to being in it in a while. What Adrien didn't acknowledge, was that his pure black suit wasn't black anymore, it was a dark grey, and his staff was pointed in the edges, not quite sharp enough to pierce anything, yet it still looked threatening.

"I'm coming My Lady." Adrien said, giggling a mad laughter at his own words, he couldn't wait to see his Lady again, that was all he wanted, and he would stop at nothing to make sure he won her love.

"Here I come." He said giggling, he vaulted out of a window of the manor, going to the last spot he saw his lady.

 _ **Hey everyone thanks for reading, I appreciate y'all taking the time to read this and I hope you continue to read**_ _ **more and take the time to leave a vote if you enjoyed it and a comment on your thoughts and or criticism**_


	2. Chapter 2

Spite: The desire to hurt, annoy, or offend someone.

Chat ran among the rooftops, but he grew braver and cocky as he ran, he started running in the middle of the street , in plain view of anyone who were to see him, making him susceptible to being arrested, or at least apprehended by the police, which did happen. A French patrol car, two officers were securing the street, watching it when they spotted Chat in the distance, they blared their sirens twice to get his attention, Chat stopped running and walked to the police officers.

"What do you two want?" Chat spat rudely at the two officers who stared him in the eyes. One of the police officers was an old, slightly gaunt looking man with an old French accent, even from feet and meters away Chat could smell the cigarette smoke off him and if made him want to gag.

"Chat Noir the people of Paris have spoken, they don't want you anymore," the officer told Chat, the police officer spoke was no taller than Chat but Chat still hated the fact the police officer looked at Chat as if he had more authority than Chat did. Chat was getting the idea and was going to sling to a rooftop when he heard the officer mutter under his breath, "Your public figure disappeared with your looks."

Chat's heard it, and his head started spinning, it went back to the battle between him and Hawkmoth, Ladybug yoyo'd him, it swung around Hawkmoth's arm, but Hawkmoth was strong, he began pulling Ladybug towards him, Chat ran up to claw Hawkmoth in the face, instead he found himself pulling at Hawkmoth's mask, it tore off, Gabriel Agreste was underneath, from that moment on, Gabriel was not Adrien's father. Gabriel was just another villain, but Gabriel pushed Chat back as Chat looked at him in horror, within his walking cane, he unsheathed a three foot cane blade, he swiped at Chat's face, leaving a long gash under his eye to his lip, of course it immediately healed since he was Chat and he thought nothing of it.

As soon as he de transformed after the entire battle, his face started gushing blood, Adrien's excuse to people was that he was downstairs in his house, asleep when part of his roof collapsed and cut his face, the doctor said the scar on his cornea would never heal, and eventually his entire right eye had clouded over into a soft green color. Except the damage was done, no modeling agency wanted to have Adrien Agreste on the cover anymore. He lost all his credits, his face which was once one of the most valued faces in Paris, had become worthless. Slowly but surely the scar had started to take shape on his face as Chat also. As Chat remembered all this he stood with his face down in the street as the police officer tried to get his attention.

"Chat Noir... Chat Noir, don't make me ask a third time." The police officer asked now slightly shaking, he drew his police fire arm threateningly. As Chat stood in the street, the gray suit started to become lighter again, this time now it was a lighter gray, and Chat's eyes started to become this violent look of hatred and pain. The police officer reeled back, his buddy went into the car radioing to the station. Chat looked up and noticed his staff in his right palm. It was now pointed and had a bladed edge like a pike. Chat smiled than looked at the police officer who had now backed into the police car, trying to open the door, Chat threw the spear with all his strength, it whizzed through the air with deadly accuracy and precision as the crowd who had been watching yelled and screamed in Horror.

-shink-


	3. Chapter 3

Resent: To feel bitterness or indignation, at a circumstance, someone, or something.

Miles away in the Paris police headquarters, a radio crackles to life, a man starts yelling over the other end.

"Requesting immediate med-evac to my location, we have a wounded officer and Chat Noir has gone rouge, I repeat Chat Noir has gone rouge please initiate Code Purple, I repeat requesting Code Purple, we need to alert the president of France immediately." In little as 10 minutes a boy of 22 was speeding down the alleys of France on a bike. His name was Durant Finnigan, he was the son of two American immigrants and all his life he wanted to prove to his peers that an American could be a loyal French citizen also.

The roads were congested and too full of people for the police to notify the president in time. They had to deliver it by hand because it was top secret, the boy had two backpacks on, both containing fake documents, the real document was in a part of his bike. Durant sped on past cafes that smelled strongly of garlic and wine. Gypsies cooed, civilians taunted at the speed he was going, even another police officer tried to stop him at first until Durant flashed his badge while on the bike almost causing him to crash. Past a street band, past a tourist group, and past a news van speeding towards the murder site. Durant shook his head in disgust.

Ever since Chat Noir had first appeared Durant had slightly looked up to the skin tight suit clad superhero, and of course to his partner in crime fighting, the lady of luck herself, Ladybug. But Chat Noir had always been Durant's favorite. He wasn't quite sure whether it had to do with them being the same gender, whether he liked Cats more, or whether it was something else in the back of his mind. Durant shook his head at his own day dreaming as he turned a corner on his bicycle and nearly crashed into two old ladies smoking long cigarettes. He had to stop this foolish day dreaming if he ever wanted to be respected.

Durant had no clue what Code Purple was, he was just told to do this and if he was in any danger to use the pistol his department had given him. When he reached the president's residence, he opened up the compartment of the bike, he ran inside the building, the document, sealed in an envelope in his hands, the wax stamp being a symbol of a butterfly.


	4. Chapter 4

Desperation: A state of despair, typically one that results in rash or obscene behavior.

Chat turned the corner, he had planned to go to the last place he had seen Ladybug but he knew that wouldn't help him anymore, he was going to the only person he knew who was friends with Ladybug, Marinette Dupain Cheng, he knew Marinette would help him. While Chat was running and jumping he couldn't get the image out of his head. The image of the lifeless corpse of the police officer, pinned to his squad car by a spear. A scarlet pool forming around him. Chat wouldn't know if the man survived or not but it sure looked like he didn't. Chat was too busy imagining the man's body when he didn't time his last jump correctly, he landed poorly on the balcony of the Cheng's bakery and rolled, never had Chat been injured in his suit other than the scar Hawkmoth had given him.

Chat skinned his knee on the chimney of the balcony, causing small droplets and then pools of blood to come out of him, Chat looked at his knee as Marinette peaked out of a hatch above her room to see what the noise was. Chat watched as the formally red droplets of blood turned right before his eyes a strange color of white, which would then seem to seep back into him, healing his wound completely. Marinette noticed the odd coloring of Chat's outfit but shook her head.

"I guess cats aren't always supposed to land on their feet." Marinette spoke softly, she knew Chat shouldn't be there, he wasn't allowed to be but it was a relief to see her old friend and partner again. Chat smiled, not looking directly at Marinette but looking down towards her shoes as he spoke, making him look particularly creepy but not scary.

"Marinette, congratulations, I heard about you and your boyfriends new found..."

Chat stopped himself at the last word, Marinette chuckled,

"You mean me and Nathanael's new found Love?" Chat flinched and shuddered, Marinette took a step back as she noticed a change of color again, it was now a light gray, and the baton on his belt was bladed and edged completely and sharply now as Chat shook his head and smiled.

"Since you found... Love," Chat giggled at his own words, in his own madness, he started to laugh hysterically on Marinette's balcony, genuinely scaring her. He looked up, his one eye with color which had formally been a soft green now shown out with a violent and bright shade of pink. Chat continued to laugh hysterically as Marinette questioned him.

"W-what can I do for you Chat?" Chat's laughter slowed down, he walked up to the girl and stood inches away from her face.

"Do you think you can help me find my love?" Of all the things Marinette noticed about Chat, one thing was different, Chat's genuine, happy and actually very cute smile was now replaced by his new, creepy, open eyed smile, Marinette wasn't sure whether in his eye she saw a look of friendship, a look of loneliness, or a look of violence, yet all that seemed to show was a look of desperation.


	5. Chapter 5

-Most of this chapter and a couple after are going to be flashbacks-

Anger: A strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility.

Marinette looked at Chat, he was twitching, his bad eye seemed was clouded over, the normal didn't seem threatening, but the clouded eye seemed to be looking straight into her soul. It seemed to grasp her like only one other clouded eye had. It brought Marinette back to a couple months previous.

Adrien Agreste, her crush and friend had not gone to school in two weeks. Marinette had become worried about her friend, and she couldn't bare not seeing her Adrien face to face. She needed someone sane to talk to as Paris was scared of her alter ego. She couldn't go to Alya because Alya was livid, and she wasn't thinking properly. Marinette rang the doorbell, a gruff voice she had never heard before burped on the other line and asked.

"Who is it?" Marinette became nervous thinking it was Adrien's uncle, she looked up at the camera and asked.

"May I be let in, I'd like to visit my matecla- CLASSMATE um... Adrien." She smiled shyly, the camera retracted back into the pillar that it had sudden protruded from. The gate opened and Marinette walked into the yard, it had only been two weeks but a lot of the shrubbery around the manor was dead. The gardeners who had cared for the manor had all quit, seeing as how Gabriel was gone, so no one would be paying them. Marinette got to the front door and waited for it to be opened for her, when it was opened up, it was Adrien, her friend, normally she would greet Adrien with a nervous hug that would probably knock both of them over. Adrien stood with a scowl on his face, holding the door open, his hair was a bit of a mess and he was wearing sweat pants and a faded and wrinkled, I'm for Ladybug and Chat Noir t shirt.

"Hello Marinette." Adrien said, he simply stared ahead at her, Marinette chuckled and waved a bit. Adrien invited her inside and they shared a chat not like friends, not like a couple, as if they were former associates.

"Adrien how come you haven't been at school?" Marinette asked out of the blue, suddenly Adrien slammed his fist on the desk looking down and just yelling out.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THOSE PEOPLE." He said, his teeth gritting, Marinette reeled back at the sound of Adrien yelling, she had never heard Adrien yell before so she just walked away and sat by his piano.

"You're mad about Paris wanting to exile Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't you." She said, pressing the middle C on the piano. Adrien looked up, no one had realized why he was so sad, and Marinette was the first person to not ask him why he was wearing an eye patch also.

"Y-yeah, It's unfair... they shouldn't do that to the people who have protected them for so long..." He said walking to the piano, he sat down next to Marinette, Marinette hugged him suddenly, for both of them it was an experience that made them feel like they were floating and their voices seemed to fall.

"I couldn't agree more."


	6. Chapter 6

Uncertainty: The quality or state of being uncertain.

Adrien and Marinette stayed together that night, Marinette had called her parents to tell them she was spending the night and they were fine with it. Adrien gave her a tour of the house, Marinette was amazed, it was a beautiful house until Adrien showed her his father's old bedroom. It was almost completely destroyed, the closet smelled of burned fabric, all the portraits and photographs with Gabriel Agreste in them. Sometimes his face was torn off, sometimes purple spray paint was over him, sometimes the entire part of the body was burned. Marinette had now become quite uncomfortable in the presence of Adrien. He was always peeking over his shoulder, and looking at her in mirrors. She was starting to question Adrien's sanity when she came to a long hallway, and every single painting was almost crudely destroyed or desecrated, but Marinette continued to walk with him. Yet she could have never prepared herself for what she saw ahead.

"ADRIEN?" Marinette yelled, she stepped back, she wasn't sure what she saw but she knew deep down what was in that room.

"What's the matter Marinette?" Adrien asked, he clenched his fists, he screamed at himself mentally, HOW COME NO ONE UNDERSTANDS, he started shaking. Adrien opened the door wider and Marinette gasped again. Inside were tons of posters, pictures, fan art, and collectibles themed Ladybug. Marinette would have deemed it childish until she noticed the contents of the room. Tons of strewn wrappers, cups, and garbage was everywhere in the room. Adrien had moved his computer into that room.

Marinette realized that Adrien seemed to spend all his days in that room. Dirty clothes, dirty walls, it all made sense. Adrien was shaking, and Marinette started to become light headed. What Adrien felt for Ladybug, this wasn't love, this was an obsession. Marinette swayed, she took a couple steps back, and from a fear of nervousness and disgust, she passed out in the hallway. Adrien narrowed his eyes at her and spit.

"She's just like the rest..."

Adrien carried Marinette to a bed, Marinette had gone out cold. The back of her head was bleeding a bit from the fall she had from passing out but Adrien ignored that. His inner thoughts were pressing on him and making him stress.

"Marinette, sort of looks like her..." Adrien seethed and almost dropped the unconscious girl. He reeled his head back and yelled.

 **"She's not Ladybug, she's probably one of the ones who wants to send Ladybug away!"** Adrien gasped, he lowered his head as he walked again and replied.

 **"She said she didn't want Ladybug to go away, you heard her also didn't you?"** Adrien asked almost pleading.

 **"NONSENSE, the girl just wants you like all the others, she says she cares for you but she just wants the fame of dating a model like you."** Adrien reeled and yelled again, a pain growing in his chest like searing hot embers igniting under his skin.

 **"Adrien, our goal isn't to find a replacement for Ladybug, it's to FIND Ladybug and to make her yours."** The pain in his chest stopped as the voice went away. Adrien had gotten used to it by now. The voice had been there ever since the battle. At first, he welcomed the voice with open arms, the voice was the first person to tell Adrien how brave and valiantly he had fought against Hawkmoth, oh how he wished he hadn't been so welcoming now.

Adrien put Marinette on a bed until she would wake up, Adrien walked into the bathroom of said room and took off his shirt. There was a wrapped bandage around his entire chest, Adrien took it off seeing it was stained with blood. Near the center of his chest, Adrien gasped when he looked at it. It was spreading... Going everywhere. There was a purple spot growing over his heart, the area, covered in scratches, gashes, and open wounds. Because Adrien had tried to remove whatever was in him. The old fashioned way. Adrien remembered the day he had tried to remove it, scratching violently at his chest with his fingernails, tears, and blood running down his chest as he tried in vain to make the voice stop talking. But the voice only continued to taunt him. Adrien went insane, he grabbed a pair of scissors near the sink as Plagg walked into the room to investigate all the noise. Plagg had to wrestle the scissors out of Adrien's hands while Adrien only bled and cried.

"Plagg make the voice stop, PLEASE MAKE THE VOICE STOP!" He said crying writhing in pain, Adrien passed out in a pool of his own blood. Plagg healed him to the best of his ability but felt guilty for not being able to help Adrien. Plagg felt that it was his fault Adrien was suffering, and because of that Plagg expected Adrien to not want to see him. So Plagg hid inside Adrien's house. Back in the present Adrien began to wrap bandages around it when his hand slipped and he only opened up the wound more.

"A-Adrien..?" Marinette asked, tears forming in her eyes. Adrien turned around, the purple pulsed, it shown with a purple light and Adrien seethed and screamed. The voice seemed to HATE Marinette, and Adrien knew it. It wanted him to lash out at her, to scare her and to be angry with her. Marinette ran downstairs, Adrien just sat in the bathroom, the wound now fresh with blood. The light in his chest dying down, the voice was calming down.

" **I knew you cared about her, she was your friend after all, but you don't need any more friends, you don't need Nino anymore, and you don't need Alya anymore, and you definitely don't need Marinette anymore."** Adrien heard this as the purple in him pulsed again, it hurt more than anything Adrien had ever felt, he yelled and screamed. His screams echoing through the mansion, as Marinette took her stuff, and looked back with tear-filled eyes, she opened the door and left, never looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Realization: The act of becoming fully aware of something as a fact.

A million thoughts plagued Marinette's mind, the worst thought was that. He's gonna be found in my house and I'm going to get in trouble with my parents, but she cleared her mind and came to her senses, Chat was her friend, she had to try and help. Chat had different thoughts in his head. Marinette wasn't a friend, not after the way she acted at his house, and certainly not after she dissed Ladybug, if Marinette didn't want to talk about Ladybug, Chat wasn't afraid to "encourage" her with less social methods.

While Chat stood smiling looking at Marinette, Marinette tried not to look into his eyes. They weren't exactly funny and welcoming anymore. She felt like she could feel him staring at her, like daggers piercing her, she put on a fake smile and opened the hatch into her room.

"Would you like to come in while we..." Marinette paused she had never asked Chat who exactly his love was. If it hadn't been for the fact she was Marinette and not Ladybug, Marinette would be overjoyed to see Chat. Yet even now she was trying to be happy but there was something up. Chat held the hatch for her and he smiled weakly as Chat said.

"I want to find Ladybug, the super hero... If I can be frank she's the only thing I care for now a days... Marinette I need her, I love her..." At those last words Chat's head dropped. Marinette stood on the floor of her bedroom, if there had been hundreds of thoughts before there were thousands now. Was this how Chat always felt? Was this what Chat always wanted? How come he hasn't said a silly pun yet or... A noise from downstairs interrupted Marinette's thoughts. It was her chance to slip away and think.

"Hold on, I need to find something downstairs, stay right here!" She said giving a happy fake smile, she bolted down the stairs and nearly face planted, but she found her footing and looked at the TV on the second floor of her house above the main floor of the bakery. It was flashing red and on the bottom it read breaking news, and it was the noise she had heard.

"The individual known as Chat Noir is as of now loose in Paris, we do have confirmed reports that he has killed a fallen officer and ran away from the center of the city, he was last seen here." The news report displayed a map and it was a Google Maps screenshot of the street near Marinette's house. The news report continued.

"Chat Noir is not to be trusted, if you know the location of Chat Noir or have seen him call the police, and get as far away as possible." The news reporter continued to talk but Marinette didn't hear it, she had already bolted to her kitchen and she grabbed a house phone. Friend or not, Chat murdered someone, a police officer! She stopped when she heard footsteps coming down her stairs, she grabbed a kitchen knife and hid it behind her back. Tears started to form in her eyes, the news was showing the story that Chat was a criminal and now Chat knew that Marinette knew, the footsteps continued down the stairs.

Chat came into the light of the second floor, his suit was a bright white against the contrast of the darkening room. It was starting to get late and the room was dimming, his suit was now a shade of pure white. Marinette held the knife behind her back as Chat came down, his violet eye shown in the darkness, the pale wounded one dulled. If it hadn't been that the scar took time to develop for Adrien, Marinette would've known then and there that Chat was Adrien.

"Do you need help with what you were getting Marinette?" Chat asked, Marinette wondered where Tikki was, since Marinette's parents were in Léon on holiday Marinette was alone for the weekend. Tikki was usually sleeping in the kitchen, now she was no where to be found. Chat noticed immediately the hand behind Marinette's back, and a knife missing from the rack, he squinted his eyes. He then smirked and shrugged, he stared directly into Marinette's eyes.

"Marinette you don't have to be afraid," he stepped forward, he continued to look directly into her eyes as Chat's lone eye and his milky eye changed before Marinette's eyes, the bright violet turned into a searing golden yellow, she looked directly into them, but as Chat began to talk, to Marinette the hostile tone disappeared, his voice was calming, almost soothing now.

"Drop the knife Marinette, how could I ever hurt you?" He asked stepping closer, Marinette hesitated, her hand started to shake, Chat smirked and stepped closer and drew his hand under her chin, Marinette gasped at his touch and she felt her will to resist slowly melt away from her as Chat whispered in her ear.

"Put the knife down..." Marinette dropped the knife to the floor and it landed with two loud clangs as Chat circled Marinette, like a shark circling it's prey. Chat looked at Marinette, Marinette wasn't wearing make up but she was still pretty, she was wearing a sweat shirt over a t-shirt with volleyball shorts. Marinette was in a daze, all of a sudden she felt herself under a control she seemed to unwillingly desire. It was like she had been awoken from a daze.

"Marinette you're so beautiful, I don't think I've ever told before," Chat ran his fingers through Marinette's hair, "C'mon Marinette, you don't need your boyfriend." He coaxed her, he whispered into her ear, "Don't you want to have a good time," He turned her face to his and brought his face near his, "With the bad boy?" He brought his lips to hers and kissed her, Marinette melted into the kiss, she closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck, her and Chat kissed for as long as Marinette could and when she pulled back she opened her eyes and her blue iris' were replaced with a golden yellow, Chat smiled and whispered in her ear.

 _"I found you M'Lady."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Trance: A state of being only partially conscious, usually only reached by influence of hypnosis, a medium, or some other form of suggestion._

Marinette felt Chat's fingers on her and only trembled, not out of fear, Chat spoke in a tone half mocking but half loving.

"After all this time you were right in front of me and I never knew, well now that you love me, you don't have to worry anymore..." He spoke, a tongue like a snake, but words like an angel's.

"We never have to be apart Marinette," Chat's voice started to pang with madness again, little spouts on nonsense, sobs, and laughter.

"Because I love you and if I love you that means you're the only person in the world that matters, A-" Chat's last words were cut short as the sound of metal piercing flesh filled the room, Chat seethed and fell to the floor, Marinette stood motionless, her eyes glowing yellow. A formally short, and rather weak looking red headed boy now stood at the height of 6'1" and had stabbed Chat in the back of the neck with another kitchen knife. Nathaniel ignored Chat's convulsing body as he sat on the floor, sputtering inaudible curses at Nathaniel who threw his arms around Marinette who stood motionless. Nathaniel was hugging Marinette when he heard the sound of someone rising to their feet, Nathaniel stopped shaking, and turned around slowly, he was met with a Chat Noir he had never seen before. Chat was white, except for his hair, skin, and eyes. His eyes which were formally yellow, and even before that violet, now turned a blazing red.

"THAT HURT DAMNIT!" Chat yelled, decking Nathaniel in the chest, sending him sprawling into the cabinets. There was a loud crack as Nathaniel's arm bone snapped hitting the cabinet, he let out a loud yell that didn't stop for 15 seconds. Marinette stood motionless, unmoved by the entire thing until she heard Nathaniel yell, Chat didn't see Marinette's eyes change, he had walked to Nathaniel and now held him by the collar of his shirt, Chat pulled out his baton, spiked and bladed completely, be extended it slowly and said.

"Normally a villain waits to kill their hostage until the hero comes to save them," Chat said, the baton nearing Nathaniel's jugular, as the red headed boy kicked and punched, even a now strong young adult could do nothing against Chat, Marinette had to make a split second decision, she was gonna turn around and stab Chat when she heard the chilling words that made her legs wobble and the hair on her body rise, she couldn't bare to look so she bolted upstairs to Tikki's hiding place and transformed. The words she had heard still echoed in her mind as she swung immediately to the president's office.

"This isn't one of those superhero movies." Chat had spoken, and Marinette had heard the familiar sound of metal piercing flesh. Gurgling, and by the time she was upstairs, other than the sound of her breathing and of her pumping heart.

 _ **silence**_

Durant panted as he ran outside back to his bicycle, when he came outside he found children on it messing with it, Durant had to quickly shoo them away and hop on and kick up the kickstand correctly, he tried to pedal and the bike only teetered right and collapsed.

"Oh yeah the lock, God dammit." Durant muttered to himself as he unlocked the bicycle and started pedaling away. He was supposed to go to the "vault" immediately. He had been given another envelope but they allowed him to instead put it in his back pack instead of having to toil through all the secret compartments in his bicycle. He pedaled down the street quickly again as evening began to set on Paris. Durant passed many cafés and bakeries making his stomach churn in his chest. God he wished he could stop for wine. He shook his head again this was not how a police officer should think as he turned a corner.

Durant's father and grandfather were both renowned police officers back in the states. His grandfather on his first day as a police officer in Texas City, Texas saved 32 civilians after the Texas City Disaster caused the death of almost all other emergency crews. His father on the other hand was a key police officer in the United States' efforts to end drug smuggling. Durant was four when his father was put under Witness Protection Agency, and he was six when he moved to Paris. Durant's parents grew to love Paris while Durant grew to hate it.

Every day he was bullied and ridiculed for being American. No one at his school except for one child would help him with his French. Instead they just continued to ridicule him, isolate him, basically just ignore him. And Durant vowed to be the good guy, to forgive those who wronged him and risk his life every day for them and their family's safety. Durant continued to pedal out of Paris a bit to reach the vault. The vault was a part of France only law enforcement and some government officials knew about. It used to be a hidden bunker where famous pieces of France's history was stored, things like Napoleon Bonaparte's saber, the original written draft of Les Misérables, historical artifacts like that so if France was completely destroyed during World War II that they would have artifacts left for people to discover its history. Now it was used as a one person prison. Inside the vault was where Paris was keeping Gabriel Agreste, it was only now did Durant finally realize what Code Purple's intentions where to be.


	9. Chapter 9

_Looming: appear as a shadowy form, especially one that is large or threatening._

 **"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"** The voice yelled in anger as Chat Blanc seethed in pain. The purple in his chest pulsed as Chat Blanc collapsed and let the voice speak more.

 **"Because you ended the red haired boy's life, Ladybug has gotten away, and she's going to send the authorities so that they can exterminate you like a stray dog!"** The voice seemed to spit at Adrien, Adrien only started to cry. His senses were almost back to normal, he took off the ring so that he could de-transform, it did nothing. Adrien started to panic trying to find a crease in the skin tight suit. ANYTHING to let his skin breath, he fell down. With a pain like searing nails the suit started to dig into Adrien causing him to double over in pain. Yet Adrien wouldn't stop trying, he grabbed at the face mask, and he tore it off yelling in pain. The mask felt evil in his hands, the voice almost sighed and calmed down.

 **"Adrien, why stop now, you have never been closer to getting Ladybug to love you than you are now. Adrien at this point, you're like a son to me, a handsome amazing son, sometimes I can be mean or strict, yet what matters is that with my help and abilities, we can do this,** ** _TOGETHER_** **."**

Durant stepped into the cell, it had a see through mirror on one side, and a metal table with two chairs, one of the chairs was filled. In its place sat the former famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. The nervousness rose in Durant's chest like bile in his throat, but he swallowed that nervousness and sat opposite from Gabriel Agreste, who was handcuffed and dawned an orange jail jumpsuit. Durant had only clicked his pen when Gabriel Agreste almost shouted at him from across the table.

"It's Chat.. BLANC isn't it." Gabriel Agreste said, Durant lowered his pen in confusion.

"Durant, it's a very old, historical maybe, but it's an old French name none the less." Gabriel spoke tauntingly as he smiled, Durant slammed his fist down on the table.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" He yelled, Gabriel Agreste just looked at him as if he was a small dog that just yipped at a lion.

"You're wearing a name tag." Gabriel Agreste said coldly. Durant looked down at his shirt and saw the badge with his name on it, raised his hand in apology and smiled nervously and slid the badge on the table. Gabriel Agreste looked at Durant, asking with his eyes for permission to speak and Durant nodded.

"Durant, allow me to not be Hannibal Lecter, but instead, let me give you a little history lesson, on who exactly is causing, Chat Blanc to rise up, because if you think Chat Noir is powerful, Chat Blanc could end you with his finger." Gabriel Agreste said, Gabriel used what little wrist movement he could to draw a diagram of Chat Blanc.

"Now, lets begin."

 _ **Let's see who can guess the antagonist of the story :3 Guess in Reviews and hint, it's not Adrien or Gabriel Agreste**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Emergency: a serious, unexpected and dire situation that requires immediate action_.

"Sir officers are being dispatched on the ground outside the site of the bogey." A radio crackled in the president's desk, he was inside an underground bunker in a secret location listening to his military's actions about Chat "Blanc". Chat Blanc stood on top of a civilian bakery looking down, sniper shots even with fifty caliber rounds knocked him down but he got right back up. Someone had taken a photo of the rogue superhero and posted it on social media. It showed the same blonde bombshell that many swooned over in France and all over the world, well not recently. This was definitely Chat Noir gone rogue because of the similar eye injury. But now something was different, an almost violet pinkish flame now shown out of Chat Blanc's eyes.

"Do we have a plan for action in case he just decides to attack?" The president asked examining another photo, a bald middle-aged man wearing a fancy army jacket with multiple medals and pins on the front with golden cufflinks shook his head looking down at the ground.

"Nothing works, bullets, explosions, sleep and poison darts shot out of everything possible, they even chemical weapon X-8 and all it did was burn holes in the suit which quickly patched themselves up!" The man slammed a folder down on the desk containing papers which had all the info of each of the weapons used, the president stood up. The president was young, he was 47 and he had a fiery temper that matched that of demons in hell. The president drummed his fingers on the desk to the French national anthem, thinking, a vein popped out of his forehead as he stood up from his chair and flipped the desk over. Yelling and sending papers flying and drawers contents spilling everywhere.

"You know god damn exactly what I do that we made a dire mistake, and now we are paying out the ass because of it!" The president yelled, poking the bald man in the chest as the bald man just flinched in return.

"Chat Noir has somehow gotten akumatized and now we don't have Ladybug to help us damn it!" The president yelled grabbing a painting of himself off the wall and flinging it across the table and turning to the bald man again.

"Get me the chief of Paris police, and the head of the "Vault" on the phone and I want the immediate execution of Gabriel Agreste." The president yelled the bald man put his hands up in the air.

"We can't kill Gabriel Agreste sir, the death penalty is against our constitution and has been since 1981!" The bald man yelled and the president just grabbed the collars of the bald man's jacket.

"There's not going to be a constitution to uphold when Chat Blanc decides he has had enough of France and he decides to execute US one by one!" The president pulled off the bald man's cufflinks and threw them at him, one hit the bald man in the eye and he fell down into a chair, the president quickly apologized and the two shared quick words.

"I understand that the death penalty is against our constitution, my father was one of the people who voted to abolish it! But I can't just let Gabriel Agreste live while he's the reason this entire ordeal is happening." The president sat in a chair he hadn't overturned and he dug his hand into a candy bowl, skipping all the candies with nuts and peanut butter.

"Sir we already contacted the chief of Paris police and they have a cadet interrogating Gabriel Agreste, the cadet is new but his family comes from a line of French and American police officers, going all the way back to the post-Napoleonic Era." The bald man stated shaking his head almost in disbelief in his own words as he took a candy from the glass ornamental candy bowl also. The president got an idea and tried to clear his throat while chewing.

"Put this cadet on the phone were gonna get a live stream of this interrogation." The president said, they called the police and got a direct number to Durant and when they called him, Durant answered the phone uneasily and shaking.

"H-hello?" Durant said when it sounded like someone took the Phone and a new and more feminine sounding voice took the phone.

"Hi is this the president, looks like you should think harder next time on whether you REALLY need us or not."


	11. Chapter 11

Durant wrote very fast in his pad, he was writing at light speed, trying to keep up with Mr. Agreste's very fast explanation and his hand already hurt and he was getting bad memories of 10th grade history class with the amount of writing he was doing, he finally finished and he looked to Gabriel Agreste with a silent approval of him to continue. Gabriel Agreste cleared his voice and began again.

"The cat and the ladybug were the two most powerful kwami's or fairies and some of the most powerful entities to ever roam the earth," Gabriel spoke looking directly into Durant's eyes as he spoke, slightly freaking Durant out as he started to get uneasy seeing as to how Gabriel Agreste had tried to murder thousands of people, but Durant tossed those ideas aside as just crazy squabble and finished taking his new notes he looked to Gabriel who continued.

"There were other kwami along with the cat and the ladybug," Gabriel explained using his skilled hand to draw diagrams on a paper, "The bee, the peacock, the fox, the butterfly, and the turtle," Gabriel spoke, taking a moment in between saying each to draw a neat and quite accurate drawing of each creature. Durant copied down what Gabriel had said and drawn filling Durant's notepad with many horrible and scrappy drawings of each animal, he clicked his pen and looked to Gabriel Agreste to continue. Gabriel pointed to the butterfly with his pencil and spoke.

"This, is Nooroo, he was the kwami that allowed me to akumatize innocent civilians and make them into weapons," Gabriel Agreste leaned forward and looked Durant closer in the eye, "Each and every single akuma was like a child to Nooroo Durant," Gabriel spoke, Durant noticed Gabriel's eyes start to sparkle, Gabriel Agreste was crying...

"I USED NOOROO, AN INNOCENT SOUL, AN INNOCENT SOUL WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE CHAMPIONS OF RIGHTEOUSNESS INSTEAD MAKE HIS CHILDREN BECOME WEAPONS OF EVIL!" Gabriel yelled at Durant shaking the table, Gabriel's glasses started to fog up and Gabriel Agreste had tears streaming down his face. Durant had never been more scared in his life, a murderer across the table from him was yelling and crying out of nowhere.

"Because of me... Nooroo, an innocent soul who all he wanted was to be loved in life, and instead he only knew what it was like to be hated and used, not appreciated and partnered with." Gabriel spoke, his voice cracking as he calmed down a bit.

"Chat Noir has not gone rogue," Gabriel Agreste spoke shaking his head and speaking close to Durant, "Nooroo has." Gabriel Agreste spoke, sitting down, Durant dropped his pen. He didn't know what it meant to have a kwami go rogue, but Gabriel Agreste had cried, that was enough to make Durant piss his pants.

"S-so Nooroo akumatized Chat Noir...?" Durant asked, Gabriel Agreste slammed his hands down on the table and yelled.

"NO YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THIS IS WORSE THAN ANY AKUMATIZATION THERE COULD HE OR HAS EVER BEEN!" Gabriel Agreste yelled, a vein popping out of his forehead and his face red with anger, Durant shook his head.

"W-why would he do this to Chat Noir?" Durant asked Gabriel Agreste just sighed and repositioned his glasses on his face looked up.

"Two things, revenge, and love." Gabriel Agreste spoke calmly, Durant raised an eyebrow, and Gabriel Agreste spoke more.

"Ever since the beginning the cat and the ladybug have been inseparable, they love each other, well the butterfly just so happens to love the ladybug also, Nooroo is taking advantage of Chat Noir's love for Ladybug by toying with his emotions, probably making false promises to keep Chat Noir loyal and interested." Gabriel Agreste spoke scratching his nose and sniffing as Durant just looked behind him with a thousand yard stare, Durant took a sip of water and shook his head and let Gabriel continue.

"Durant, you know the purpose of solitary confinement don't you, I sure do because that's where I have been for months, but solitary confinement is to get you so used to the same feelings and emotions the person who is being isolated slowly breaks into insanity hoping in vain that SOMETHING different will happen, something will change so that not everything is the same." Gabriel Agreste started to yell slightly scaring Durant.

"People will start to do crazy stuff, smell their earwax, bite their tongue and taste the blood, even going as far as consuming in-edible objects just to change something about their current surroundings." Gabriel Agreste spoke with this mad twinkle in his eye.

"Sadly due to my own faults as to the way I treated Nooroo he was only exhibited to the feeling of revenge and hatred while he was under my care, and so, he wants to get revenge on those who wronged him and his children, it's as simple as that." Gabriel Agreste spoke surprisingly calmly, Durant didn't understand how Gabriel Agreste could be so calm after he had turned an innocent being into a murdering machine. Suddenly a ring tone filled the room, Durant lifted the phone to his ear, shaken as to who could be calling his work cell phone when he was underground.

"H-hello?" Durant was only able to squeeze out those words as a quick and nimble hand snatched the phone and spoke, it was Ladybug.


	12. Chapter 12

As Ladybug had flown across the sky tears streamed out of her eyes as she followed a police cadet who had recently left the president's palace. He's going somewhere, and it's somewhere important I can tell, she thought to herself. There was a certain mental turmoil going through her head that she found it very hard to describe. Chat had always been there for her, being funny with his puns even if they did indeed get annoying. While Marinette lived a happy life being Ladybug and especially getting to see Chat was a light in her life. When the French government asked for Ladybug and Chat Noir to stop she was devastated, but she had Alya, and Nino so she got through it. She could've never have anticipated what Adrien would be going through. She thought it was mental turmoil from his father suddenly leaving and him losing his good looks.

Ladybug thought back to the last time she had seen Chat Noir... when he was his normal self. It was a couple months prior, they each stopped on top of Marinette's house and stood next to the data signal. They watched a live stream online from each of their said devices, the vote was 59% to 41% to completely get rid of the Ladybug program and to use the Ladybug program's funds on education costs instead. Ladybug could see Chat Noir shaking. Tears started rolling down his eyes and he started gritting his teeth in anger. Ladybug stepped up to him.

"Chat...?" She asked hesitantly. Chat threw the open baton he used as a phone on the ground, it landed on the ceramic of the Dupain Cheng's roof and clattered loudly, but no damage was done. He started stomping on it violently, the baton stayed spotless of any scratches or dents while the brick started to chip and crack. Ladybug stepped forward starting to cry, she put her hand on his shoulder and spoke between small sobs.

"Please... stop..." She pleaded, he stopped and looked at her and hugged her, holding her tight. He was afraid that if he didn't hug her tight enough she would slip away from him, like a fool trying to cling to the wind, she simply hugged back and cried. Ladybug and Chat's minds twirled, they both realized the same thing, almost as if they were sharing the same memory. It was over, what they both loved to do, what they had both done, for now, two years was over.

"Chat... close your eyes..." Ladybug breathed to him, they both pulled back from the hug and looked into each other's eyes, Chat cried.

"M'lady I don't understand..." He sobbed, Ladybug just shushed him, she gave a tearful smile and closed his eyes for him and said.

"Now count to twenty..." She said, Chat nodded and sniffled with his eyes closed.

"On-" Chat barely got out when Ladybug enveloped him in a kiss as she took his hands, they kissed for about a quarter of a minute as Ladybug slowly parted.

"T-two," Chat stammered, Ladybug pulled a ribbon out of her hair and placed it in one of his hands.

"Three," Chat spoke, feeling lost, he felt like he was floating miles above Paris, he felt like he had just been kissed by an angel in heaven, and that now since she had let go of his hands he was falling back to earth.

"Four...Five...Six..." Ladybug silently walked across the rook, she opened the hatch to her room as silently as possible, she peered through the window and de-transformed, Tikki flopped on the bed and passed out. Marinette looked back to Chat and saw he had fallen on his knees, yet he still kept his eyes closed, Marinette started to cry again realizing Chat was giving up the love of his life just so that Ladybug could keep her identity a secret.

"Sixteen...Seventeen...Eighteen...N-nineteen.." Chat stammered again his world entered a slow-motion type state as Marinette peered through her hatch door crying, Chat slowly opened his eyes. He looked down into his hand at the red ribbon he held, teardrops fell on it as he clenched and spoke half whisper half sob...

"M'lady... we never got to fistbump...one...last...time..." He spoke, and began to sob loudly, his body heaving and wrenching with sadness, he looked up to the sky, trying to contact his angel in heaven.

"M'lady... why did you have to go?"


	13. Chapter 13

The president's lip trembled as he drove by himself to the vault. Ladybug had threatened over the phone that if the president didn't come alone that she would personally hand the president over to Chat Blanc before finding her own way to defeat him. The president drove into the garage of the facility and was escorted to the interrogation room. He opened the door to find Ladybug going over Durant's notes as Durant continued to interrogate Gabriel Agreste for more info. The president walked in, and cleared his throat, everyone stopped to look at him.

"Can everyone please be seated, we have to discuss something." The president declared sitting down in a chair, Gabriel simply smiled and taunted him.

"But Mr. President I am already seated." He said, blinking his eyes as to appear innocent, the president just sighed as they all sat down at a respective distance from each other, the president turned to Durant and spoke.

"Son, I'm going to be brutally honest with you, I don't want you here." The man said as he scowled at Durant, as Durant stood up to defend his justification of being on the team the president raised his hand for Durant to sit down, and he spoke again.

"Except, Ladybug, and you recruit... I'm afraid in the past three hours our police force has been... compromised." The president spoke looking down at his hands he held in a prayer position. Ladybug gasped as Durant shook his head, even Gabriel Agreste's mouth hung open for the first time and he had to wipe his brow with his sleeve.

"How could Chat Blanc do this, he's only one individual, a horribly dangerous one, but somehow he has killed thousands of France's police and National Guard in three hours?" Durant asked in disbelief. Ladybug thought back to what Chat Blanc had done to her in her own home.

"Did... I mean, is Chat Blanc mind controlling them?" Ladybug asked raising her hands, the president pointed his finger at her.

"Exactly, all he had to do was get to one officer with a radio and in fifteen minutes he had control of the agency, in thirty, half the national guard." The president spoke and he looked to Gabriel Agreste with a glaring stare.

"Mr. Agreste your little minions could mind control people but never on the level in which the army's eyes are turning yellow and they're marching to Chat Blanc like Hitler's Third Reich!" The president shouted, Gabriel Agreste slammed his handcuffed hands onto the table and yelled back at the president.

"That's what I'm talking about Mr. President, the person behind all this is an immortal creature who doesn't make minions, he makes champions, and before now yes, the reason you see so much mind control in Nooroo's past champions is because one of his abilities is to manipulate." Gabriel Agreste spoke, he now had the room's attention as he spoke with cunning and chilling tones that turned things that sounded like child fantasy into something that seemed more real than it had ever felt before.

"Nooroo and Chat Blanc together can make twin turn on twin, child against mother," Gabriel Agreste hesitated at his last words and whispered out slowly, inaudible to the others in the room with him, "Father against son..." He shook away from his thousand-yard stare and turned to the room, and looked at the president straight in the eye.

"Mr. President, this is important, are there violet, and or purple flames in and or around Chat Blanc's body?" Gabriel asked the president laughed a sarcastic chuckle before he fired at the handcuffed man.

"Not since the last time I checked, but it would be nice if I actually had officers on the ground who could check for that!" The president yelled, Gabriel Agreste sighed in relief.

"Good, then we have more time than I originally thought," Gabriel spoke, and turned to Ladybug, and stared her directly in the eye. Ladybug was confident of course, but she lacked the audacity of Mr. Agreste to speak in a harsh tone to the leader of a country, Gabriel just looked at her in the eyes, for the first time Ladybug saw a different look in Gabriel Agreste's eyes than she had ever seen before. A relatable sense of desperation and sadness.

"Ladybug, I know exactly how you feel to have someone ask you this..." He said, looking down at his chest, where a Papillon symbol used to shine as a symbol of heroic righteousness, "It hurts, but we need you to de-transform and reveal your identity now, or else we cannot do what is required of us to defeat Chat Blanc." Gabriel Agreste spoke, Ladybug suddenly felt as if she was floating. She had never gone into detail of just how she knew to use each of her lucky charms, the truth was that when she donned the earrings of the Ladybug, hundreds of voices spoke to her in unison, the voices of the previous holders of the Ladybug, never revealing their names, only their knowledge. All the words came flooding to her at once, in different languages and tongues but they all started to mesh into speech that became perfectly understandable to Marinette.

"Ladybug of the present, one doesn't look to another with permission if it is something they truly desire, ever since the first person to ever don the Miraculous acquired the mask, they have always had the mental battle and desire to tell someone who they truly were. Thus all the Ladybugs know you are turning to us for permission to something we can hardly refuse, yet now more than ever it seems a reveal is needed. There has never been a single Ladybug who has ever had to reveal themselves to more than one person, but there has never been a Ladybug who has had to fight a kwami without the help of her partner, the black cat. So by the voices of the Ladybugs of the past, we decree, reveal yourself Marinette, and save the city of love, save the country of liberty, and save the world!" The last words shook Marinette back to reality, the Ladybugs had never called her by her real name before, she had always been referred to as the "Ladybug of the Present." Ladybug stood up from her chair and yelled.

"Tikki spots off!" The light shrouded her limbs and she was left in the sweatshirt and volleyball shorts she was wearing earlier, the President, Durant, and especially Gabriel Agreste were speechless. Marinette was no longer Ladybug, yet she had never felt more powerful, she held her fist in the air and grew a grinning smirk on her face.

"Well you wanted to see me Mr. Agreste, here I am."


End file.
